


Enter Ms. Puffington

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Dumbledore may not be allowing him to do anything, but he seems to have figured out a way to attack by using the press.'' What does Harry have planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Ms. Puffington

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

''Hey Sirius, can I borrow the camera you found in the drawing room during the summer?'' Harry asked.

Sirius tore his pensive gaze away from the fire to look up at his nephew. ''Of course. Keep it, if you wish. I've no use for it.''

''Thanks,'' Harry said, hurrying out of the room. His footsteps stopped and redirected themselves to peep around the threshold. ''Oh. Those old clothes of your mother's, are they still on the third floor?''

Sirius narrowed his eye, curious. ''Yes,'' he said slowly, ''I presume you're going to ask to borrow those as well?''

''Ten minutes. Max.''

Sirius hesistated, his eyes raking (going over) Harry to find any sort of clue as to what he was up to. ''Alright, but -'' Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence before Harry rushed off, throwing a quick thanks over his shoulder. He stood to go follow Harry, when he heard Mad-Eye calling him from the kitchen. Sighing, he resolved to find out what Harry was planning later, and turned toward the kitchen.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

In her rush to get to the other members, Tonks tripped on the tail of her cloak, Kingsley, her somehow-untied left shoe string, the entrance table, Kingsley again, and finally, the umbrella stand - thus, efficiently waking Mrs. Black. To excited to care, she rushed on, leaving the wailing woman for Kingsley to deal with. ''Wotcher,'' she said out of breath.

''Tonks,'' Sirius greeted conversationally. ''You know, Kretcher would think it a well-bestowed honor that Mother announces you're every arrival - if you weren't the daughter of a blood-traitor, and all.''

''Yeah, that's great, anyway,'' Tonks took a deep breath, ''have any of you seen the front page of the Quibbler?''

Sirius swung his feet down from their position on the table, replacing them with his elbows. ''Not since my school days - mainly to rile up my 'family'. Why?''

Tonks' smile only got bigger as she thrust the paper at her cousin. ''You have to read this. Dumbledore may not be allowing him to do anything, but he seems to have figured out a way to attack by using the press.''

''He-who?'' Sirius asked, unfolding the bunched-up paper.

''Harry.'' Tonks nodded eagerly and montioned for him to read.

Sirius looked down at the Quibbler. He saw a photo of a woman with her back to the camera, and a hand pulling at the brim of a large hat to obstrut the view of the side of her face. From the short introductory article, he gathered that the pen-named Ms. Puffington, was of a sort like Rita Skeeter and rolled his eyes. He'd have to have Remus go check on Mr. Lovegood and make sure he was okay. ''Wouldn't imagine someone like her working for the Quibbler.''

''No,'' Tonks sighed exasperated. ''Read her article - the one in bold letters.''

Sirius looked back down to see the caption reading in big, bold font: _'Bellatrix Lestrange - mother to Voldemort's love-child!'_ His eyes widen as he looked to Tonks and down again to read aloud. ' _They always say that when your reporting, make sure it's a story no one will forget - and I daresay, no one will be able to forget this; I myself, am haunted by the mere thought. Yes, dear readers, I have happened upon the knowledge (from reliable sources) that Voldemort's most loyal Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, has just given birth to his son. The name of the child is not yet know, but it is rumored that the baby is being kept a close watch on within the Lestrange estate. The question remains: does Voldemort know about the child and what role will he play in the baby's life. I've also heard whispers of plans to make a rescue attempt by the Aurors, to save the child from his parents' evil ways. We can only hope, for the child's sake, that it's successful.'_ Sirius lowered the paper, stunned.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

''It's not lying if it's rumors, and I did hear those rumors - I wrote them down for Fred and George to tell me,'' Harry tried to justify.

''Actually, Harry, that's still lying,'' Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure on wether it appropiate to be proud of Harry's actions or not.

Sirius leaned closer to the mirror that was propped up on some books. ''Harry, you do realize that no one is going to believe this, right? Well,'' he quickly amended, remembering Molly's shocked face, ''most won't.''

Harry waved a hand. ''Even if it's not the truth, though, people will entertain the idea. Think about it, Bellatrix is his most loyal folllower, and she hasn't been seen -''

Remus' hand dropped and he straightened tiredly, ''because she was broken out of Azkaban and is now in hiding.''

''Right, exactly. Now that she's free, though, wouldn't it reason that she would want to do something, to commemorate her return? She hasn't. Why? Maybe she has something to hide other than herself. This kind of article, by wording it the way we are, is subtly getting the word out that Voldemort is out there. It's in a round-about way of going about it, and you'll have to read between the lines, but gossipers are good with that sort of thing. Plus, this is the kind of thing that will get under the Death Eater's skin; eventually, it could cause them to start making mistakes, being less careful.''

''Why do I get the impression that this wasn't a fully developed thought and made with little to no sleep,'' Remus muttered.

''Think about it - through Ms. Puffington, through the Quibbler ... we have the press on our side. We already found out that The Prophet will buy a story if they think it will bring in money or good standing; which means more people will hear what we have to say.''

''It's not a bad idea.'' Sirius quickly put his hand over Remus' mouth. ''Even you have to admit, Remus, that there is some logic behind it.''

Remus shoved Sirius' hand away. ''I'm just worried about what Umbridge will do if she finds out that Harry is the one coming up with all these stories - sorry, 'rumors'.''

Harry eyes darkened. ''I know how to handle dententions with her. I'll be fine.''

Sirius and Remus shared a look. They would have to asks what he meant by that the next time they saw him in person. Turning back to Harry, Sirius said, ''Just be careful.''

''We just want you to be safe,'' Remus added.

''I know.'' Harry suddenly brightened and a glint came to his eyes. ''Just wait until you read next week's article. I wrote it just for you,'' he said, looking at Sirius.

''Should I be worried?'' Sirius asked.

''No, not at all.'' Harry's head turned quickly in the mirror. ''Someone's coming. I'll talk to you two later. Bye.''

''Bye,'' Remus and Sirius said just before the mirror turned back into an ordinary mirror again. Remus broke the silence a few moments later. ''Sirius ... I think we should be worried.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

A week later, Remus walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, where Order members had begun gathering for the meeting. ''I come bearing the latest from Ms. Puffington,'' Remus said, holding up said paper.

''Aloud please, Remus,'' said Sirius as he sat down, crossing his legs and resting an arm over the back of the chair.

Remus cleared his throat and read. ' _It is rumored that the notorious fugitive, Sirius Black, has fled England to the Continent -'_ Remus sighed and hung his head, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Sirius leaned forward. '' 'To the Continent' ... what?''

Remus raised his head back up and spoke nonchalantly. '- _to seek residence with a Mr. Hugh Heffner.'_ Remus quickly continued before Sirius could say anything. _''I am unable to verify whether Mr. Heffner has knowledge of Mr. Black's current criminal status, or if he's allowing asylum to Mr. Black in his home. It also seems as Sirius Black isn't the only guest in Mr. Heffner's mansion. According to my sources, he also apparently plays host to a rare form of female human-bunny hybrids. It is unclear if these hybrids are apart of the Muggle world, or if Mr. Heffner has ties to our world. Should any futher information come my way, I shall undoubtedly report it to you lovely readers immediately. Ta-ta for now and cheerio!'_ Remus looked around at the wide-eyed, slack-jawed faces in the room as he folded the paper. ''I believe, baffled, is the word your looking for,'' Remus stated.

''No,'' Sirius guffawed, coming out of his trance, ''I believe the word, brilliant, would be better suited. Don't you agree?''

Remus shook his head. ''Like uncle, like nephew.''

Sirius snorted, his eyes still full with mirth. ''Speak for yourself - I blame his way with words on you.''


End file.
